Computers, cellular phones, and other electronic devices are ubiquitous. The combination of the Internet, cellular technologies, and modern electronics, among other things, has created an explosion in the number and types of electronic devices available (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.). Users rely on smart phones, for example, for internet access, e-mail, navigation, and even status.
Increasingly, users rely on smart phones, tablets, and other cellular and internet connected devices as their primary method of communication. Business owners, entrepreneurs, and others may use their smart phone, for example, as their business and personal phone. As a result, many users even place video calls from their smart phone, tablet, or other electronic devices.
In some cases, however, users may be temporarily or permanently disabled, in a noisy location, or otherwise unable to hear the audio portion of a video call. Thus, while the user may be able to see the video portion of the call, they may not be able to hear the audio portion of the call or respond verbally. To this end, a video interface that includes additional functionality would be useful.